katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SomnambulantDreamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuko Shirakawa page. Before you begin editing here, please note that the is not a walkthrough site. If you are looking for Katawa Shoujo walkthroughs, GameFAQs is a better option. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Schiffy (talk) 16:35, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Cleanup Okay relax you're new here i'had edited long before you do,instead of just undoing my work just replace it with a better one i don't have time now since college plus it was a pretty good format since we need an "Actual" personality of Rin and i just don't have the time so please refrain from doing it again cause we also needed you as well to fix it rather than just rejecting it. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 17:30, May 4, 2016 (UTC) please stop starting a edit war here i'm also an experience rollbacker so please take my advice don't make it worse. [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 17:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I was also willing to correct your work but I was not sure if it was fine to leave the page in it's current state, which is why I undid it. I was not sure if it was the right thing to do which is why I asked about it on Schiffy's talk page. I do not mind leaving as it is, and I'll get around to editing it sooner or later as I too have exams to study for. Anyway I hope you don't take this the wrong way, and yes I am new like you said, but I hope to be a useful contributor to this community as well. SomnambulantDreamer (talk) 17:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay relax you're not in trouble you're just a newbie i understand you should asked instead making a decision that will block you( it will disable you to edit depending on the day or year) plus i've been trying to make this wiki better but you want to help making it better think first and review the previous work before editing and also i've been editing in other wikis as well and the admin(schiffy) was aware of my decision making the character page better. i'm no admin here but i am an experience contributor so if you want advice just asked,i also wanted to avoid the fight cause if we start a fight it can considered as a edit war which is bad if you want to help just make this wiki better but make sure it's legit and also make sure it's official meaning you see it in the game. GOOD LUCK EDITING!!! ;) P.S.:Please next time put your message in the user you want to send(cause you put the message on your own talk blog instead of mine and avoid vandalism as well (just saying and before you say it no i don't see you as a vandal). [[User:Da vinci 214|'Vinci']] [[User talk:Da vinci 214|'Akashi Scans']] 17:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Grammar correction There really is no "right" or "wrong" way to do that sort of thing. I'm familiar with the user in question (I do keep an eye on the page, I can see who does what and when), and he's been rather helpful in adding in some much-needed content in the past few months or so. And trust me, I'm well aware that his grammatical skill is rather.... lacking, to say the least. Personally, I feel the best way to go about it would be to jump in and try and fix as much as possible, instead of completely undoing the edit (again, there's no perfect way to handle this sort of thing). It seems in the time it took me to respond, you two have reached somewhat of a middle-ground without me needing to intervene, which makes things much easier and makes everyone happier. This wiki is not very active, and as such it is easier to be patient with people here from an administrator's perspective. And that's really my best advice: be patient. If you can find some glaring errors in the wake of Da vinci 214's (or anyone's) edits that you feel the need to fix, it's certainly well within your right to do so. I have found that it causes less arguments than outright reverting the change. Happy editing, hope to see you stick around.